


i'm afraid that we're out of time

by yuuing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort, Knife Wound, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuing/pseuds/yuuing
Summary: oswald, knowing he's undoubtedly about to die within the next few moments, calls edward rather than calling for help.





	i'm afraid that we're out of time

Choking back another sob, Oswald pressed his hands on his stomach where he’d been stabbed only moments before. He lifted one hand and looked at it. His hand, which had been clean before, was now drenched in crimson blood. The male sucked in a ragged breath, now understanding the severity of the situation. Oswald knew he had to stop the bleeding as he slowly sank to his knees. He removed his suit jacket and purple vest as fast as he was able to, wincing as he did so. The raven-haired man drew in another breath and lifted up his previously white shirt. At the sight of the wound, he let out another broken sob. It hit him: He didn't have much time left. 

Oswald slowly and painstakingly pulled himself backward until his back hit the cold cement wall. The black-haired male groaned as he pressed down on his stomach harder, attempting to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood. He’d bunched up this suit jacket and pressed it against his laceration in an attempt to stall the bleeding, but it honestly wasn’t doing much to help. 

Pausing for a moment, Oswald tried to get his ragged breathing under control. He had to call Ed. Oswald knew that if he called the police they, most-likely, wouldn't make it in time and he'd miss the chance to talk to his lover. He'd miss the opportunity to say goodbye.

Removing one of his hands from the now blood-soaked suit jacket, Oswald tried to wipe off some of the blood on his pants. He reached into his left-side pocket and pulled out his small flip-phone. Oswald clutched the phone to his chest, panic and worry swirling around in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths before flipping open the phone, noticing he had many missed calls from Ed before he dialed his number. Edward picked up after the second ring. Oswald let out a shaky breath before answering.

"H-hey, Ed..." Oswald mumbled into the phone, hoping his voice was steady.

"Oswald! Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried! I called you over six times, waiting a minute in between each call for good measure of course," Edward huffed, concern lacing his voice. "Is everything alright?" 

The raven-haired male felt a small smile stretch across his features. It was nice to hear Edward's voice one last time. "Ed, I hate to say this, but... I don't have much time." Edward gasped softly, attempting to interrupt him before Oswald cut him off. "Just listen, okay? Like I said, I-I don't have long." The brunette muttered an apology before agreeing to his proposal.

"I want to let you know, I care about you so very much. So, so much. You were my everything." Oswald heard a small hitch in Ed's breathing as if the other male finally realized what was going on. Oswald continued on, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. 

"You were there for me when no one else was. You were there after my father's death, that meant the world to me. You allowed me to feel happiness again, a feeling I wasn't sure I'd feel again after my father's passing." He felt a tear run down his cheek and let out a stuttered breath. He could hear Edward rustling around in the background, but everything was becoming fainter and fuzzy around the edges.

"I just... You've done a lot of things for me. So much, that I'm not sure there is even a way for me to repay you for everything. Thank you, Edward Nygma, you were the light of my life..." Oswald trails off, his head becoming more and more cloudy. Nothing feels real to him anymore. As though he's not actually in reality, like a cloud floating above that no one could touch or bother. It was nice. Maybe if he just relaxed, allowed himself to give in and fall asleep... 

"Oswald. Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Edward's harsh voice cut through the fog in his mind like a knife. He snaps his eyes open and jerks forward. What is he doing? He can't leave Ed behind. Not yet. Oswald sits up further, muttering curses as he does so, and forces he eyes to stay open. He coughed, feeling a bit of blood drip down his lip.

"In an alley near Town Hall. I was finishing up some work and about to head home when someone jumped out and attacked me. I'm not sure who it was. They ran off before I was able to see their face..." Oswald rambled on, trying to keep himself busy, fear beginning to show through his words. 

"I-," He paused, hearing how pathetic his voice sounded and cleared his throat in an attempt to make it better. "I'm not going to... die, am I?" Oswald whispered softly into the phone, his voice cracking at the end. 

Edward choked back a sob, trying to keep his voice even. "No, no, you'll be fine Os. I'm sure of it. I'm coming to get you, remember? You're not that easy to kill. It'll be okay. I'm sure of it..." The brunette said rapidly, the last part sounding as though Ed was trying to convince himself of this, more so than Oswald.

The raven-haired male chuckled quietly. "I- I'm not so sure, Ed. I don't think it'll be okay." 

"No! It will be fine. Everything will be /fine/!" Edward roared into the phone, his worry finally showing through. He sobbed, trying to muffle the cries into his glove. "I will /not/ lose you too!"

"Edward, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Oswald began softly to get Edward's attention. ""I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance..." The brunette choked on a sob. 

"No, no, Os... Now is not the time..." He managed to stutter out, beginning to cry harder as he realized that this may be the last time he would ever be able to talk to Oswald again.

"Is useless to one, but-" He began but was forced to stop as violent coughs wracked his body. "Priceless to two." Oswald wheezed out as breaths became harder to take in. Edward kept trying to muffle his sobs helplessly. 

"I'm almost there Oswald. J-just hold on a bit longer. For me." Edward managed to choke out, his voice unstable and rough from crying. The black haired male shook his head and carried on speaking quietly. "What am I?" 

Edward rushed forwards and turned his head to look down the alleyway, spotting Oswald propped up against a brick wall. He seemed as though he was about to fall over, the phone in his hand already slipping from his grasp. The brunette gasps and rushes to his lover's side, dropping to his knees next to him. "O-Oswald, oh my goodness." 

Oswald looks up slowly, his eyes half-lidded as a small smile spreads across his features. "Edward... What am I?" He asks again, leaning his head against Ed's chest, his breaths coming out ragged and wheezing. 

"...Love." Edward whispers, his tears blurring his vision as he watches his love, his Oswald, slowly fading in his arms. Oswald smiled, his eyes slipping closed. "Yes, Ed... I love you..." He murmured softly, his body becoming heavy and limp with dead weight. 

"No... No, no! Oswald, don't you dare..!" Edward yelled frantically, shaking the male in his lap lightly. "Please, please, not you too..." He said softly, his voice breaking at the end. When Oswald did not respond, sobs wracked Edwards body as he pulled Oswald's limp body up further to cradle him in his arms.


End file.
